Humans
Humans are intelligent beings with a good ability to adapt to their surroundings. They tend to learn things faster than other races. They also bring culture to wherever they go. General Information Unlike most other races, humans are not born with any natural magic abilities. Instead, they rely on their social influence and political systems in order to make their influence within the world of Elysium. Humans are notorious for their selfish behaviors, choosing to be greedy and hoard wealth for themselves at the expense of other human's quality of life. Some humans have even been known to kill other humans of their own race. The average human can reach adulthood anywhere between the ages of 13-21, and is expected to live for about 70-85 years depending on physical health. Powers and Weaknesses As non-magical creatures, humans are slaves to the laws of physics. These laws dictate that humans may not fly, breath under water, or have eternal life. If human skin is pierced by a sharp or heavy object, the human will bleed and experience physical pain. Some flesh wounds can be healed or recovered with suitable health-care, but humans cannot regenerate limbs. Humans do have the ability to walk places, hold items, and interact with their surroundings. They are also gifted with the ability to speak and communicate to one another using their voices. This power is often abused and exploited to harm other human's "feelings". In addition, humans have the ability to see and view their surroundings, which is useful in assisting them to know where they are going. Humans also have milder powers in the ability to smell and taste, which is often used for choosing food. Religion Many humans are aligned to a religion or world-belief. Most humans are capable of being aligned to more than one religion at a time, but will rarely admit to this. Christian-inspired religions tend to be common among humans in Elysium, but most humans continue to have endlessness debates about how and if the world was made. Some strands of humans believe in obscure properties called "science" and claim that the laws of physics have allowed for such a beliefs to exist. Humans who practice the religion of "science" may be referred to as a "Scientist", and are known to believe in unrealistic expectations of the human capacity. "Science" is a very new religion and is not understood by most Elysium dwellers. Secondly, there is strong evidence to suggest that "science" is most likely just a fictional concept. One human in Elysium has also claimed to believe in the religion of "economics", by claiming that money can give power to humans - including the ability to influence other humans, and obtain items. Humans who practice the religion of "economics" can be referred to as an "Economists". There is plenty of evidence to suggest that this "economics" religion is also just another collection of fictional theories. Appearance A healthy human is born with two eyes, two arms, two legs, and two ears. The average height or a human is 1.6 meters (females) or 1.7 meters (males). Humans do not grow fur. Instead, they rely on material cloths for both warmth and protection. These cloths are commonly made from plants and animal skin, woven together by a human. In some human social systems, the selection of clothing worn by the human can be used to communicate social status or wealth. (eg: humans who wear clothing made of fine silk and gold may communicate that they have more power over the other humans). During times of battle, humans may choose to wear armour for additional protection, which is often made from stone and minerals. Humans need to consider the benefits of armour protection and compare it to the draw backs of the added weight slowing down and restraining their ability to move. Base Skins If you need aid with figuring out how your character should look, here is an template to start off on... Male.png|Male Skin|link=http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/human-black-male-base/|linktext=Link to download Male 2.png|Male Skin|link=http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/human-white-male-base/|linktext=Link to download Female 2.png|Female Skin|link=http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/human-white-female-base/|linktext=Link to download Female.png|Female Skin|link=http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/human-black-female-base/|linktext=Link to Download Category:Base Races Category:Races